Spared
by princessfuxi
Summary: He didn't kill her. She doesn't know why. SasuIno. Oneshot. Please read :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in this fanfic. They all belong to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

It was dark. Thunder roared in the village of Konoha. The rain won't stop and so does the blood spilling from the bodies of many shinobi.

I ran swiftly through the woods hoping to find HIM whom I was looking for. "That" traitor who heartlessly destroyed his own village. That same man that left 5 years ago. The bastard who mercilessly killed my teammate.

I will never forgive him. I am stronger now. I will make him pay for what he did to Chouji. I will make him pay for doing that to my brother.

He will pay for breaking the heart of my dear friend Sakura. He will pay for breaking my heart.

After many turns that I made, I finally saw him.

He changed. He even became more attractive. He changed from that pretty little boy to a gorgeous being, and that annoys me. I just couldn't believe myself. How could I still have feelings for this traitor?

But that doesn't matter. I will still make him pay.

It appears as if he sensed my presence. He turned to my direction.

"Hn. Yamanaka." He said in a cold tone.

"Uchiha, you bastard!" I answered back. My blood was boiling just to see him stand there. I just want this to be over.

"Hn. Still as loud as ever eh?" he smirked at me and I could feel my body shake in anger.

"How could you do this Sasuke? How could you just do this to your village?"

"Hn."

I couldn't believe that a person could be so heartless. He doesn't even care about the villagers. His comrades. It makes my blood boil even more.

"You will pay!" I screamed as I charged to attack him. My emotions was getting the best of me.

In a flash, I was pinned on the ground. I couldn't believe it. I am still no match for him.

"Look at me." I heard his icy voice command me.

I know exactly what would happen, yet I foolishly followed.

I lifted my gaze to his eyes.

'It's over.' I told myself.

But then, blue met black. He didn't activate his sharingan. I don't understand.

I used that moment to try and break free but he is too strong. I grabbed my kunai and stabbed him yet he didn't even flinch.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter. It was strange listening to him like that with my eyes fixed on his.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. The world slowly became a blur.

I woke up with my head still aching. I couldn't remember anything else after I felt something stab my stomach. I looked at the sky and the sun shone. It's already morning. It all happened last night.

"Ino!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was Sakura. She's with Shikamaru.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes. It's just, my head hurts." I answered.

"Wait, where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He and his teammates left the village. Nobody caught them." Shikamaru replied.

"How could he just escape like that?" I said pissed off. "How could he just get away with what he did to our village?" My anger rose.

"The hokage already sent a few ANBU to find them. Meanwhile, we are focused on restoring the village." Sakura explained to me.

"Let's go back to the Hokage's office." Shikamaru suggested and we followed him.

I still couldn't believe that he spared me. Why didn't he just finish me off like he did to others? That, I do not know.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and my teammates left Konoha.

I heard that the hokage also sent ANBU to find us but it doesn't matter. They won't stand a chance.

I couldn't believe that the village is still the same. They are still weak.

I could still remember what happened last night. I could still remember how I spared the life of that blue-eyed blonde kunoichi. I just can't finish her off. By some unknown reason, I could feel a sharp pain in my heart every time I think that it will be her end.

For a moment there, I hated myself for not being able to do it. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't even bring myself to kill her even if I already killed many other shinobi.

During that moment, I felt weak, and I didn't like it. Not at all.

I hate her for making me feel that way.

I hate her for making me feel weak.

* * *

I hope you like it minasan! It's my first fic. Please review and let me know what you think about it please! I would also love to read your suggestions on how to make it better. God Bless!


End file.
